


Anywhere

by megxmas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Comes Back, Ficlet, M/M, Season/Series 05, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megxmas/pseuds/megxmas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek comes back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anywhere

Stiles and Derek curl into each other, sweaty and panting, naked and sated, and Derek presses a kiss to Stiles’ hairline.

“How come we never did this before?”

Stiles snorts. “Because you’re you, and I’m me, and why would you look twice at me?”

Derek runs a hand down his back. “I always looked at you. Way too much. But you were always too young.”

“Pssh, excuses,” Stiles says, nipping at Derek’s jawline. He rests his forehead just above Derek’s ear, and whispers. “I’m really glad you came back.”

Derek pulls Stiles close. “Me too.”

Stiles is silent for a moment, before asking, “Why did you? Why now?”

“I worked through some things. Realised some other things,” Derek shrugs. “I missed you,” he adds, quietly.

Stiles beams at that and lifts himself up on one elbow, looking down at Derek, who’s sheepily avoiding his eyes. “That so? Just me?” He rests a hand on Derek’s chest, splays his fingers through his soft chest hair.

Derek rolls his eyes. “Yes, Stiles. Just you.” He lifts himself and mirrors Stiles’ pose, leans in to press a soft kiss to his lips, resting his free hand on Stiles’ jaw.

Stiles bites his lip when Derek pulls back, takes a breath, and says, “Are you going to leave again?”

Derek clenches his jaw. “I’m not sure. Do you want me to stay?”

Stiles shakes his head, and Derek draws away instinctively, can’t help the bloom of hurt in his chest, even as he tries to push it down.

Stiles notices his reaction and straight away says, “No no no, that’s not what I mean. Come on, you know that’s not what I mean.”

Derek sighs, drops down onto his back again, and Stiles follows, curling into his side.

“I _meant,_ that, well. I’d like to go with you. If you did leave.”

Derek turns his head, stares at Stiles. “What?”

“I don’t know if you have anywhere specific you’d go. But I have a few college offers. From all over. We could go almost anywhere, if you wanted. I mean, if you wanted us to go together. If you don’t then that’s totally fine too! If this is just like a one or-“ he counts mentally “four time thing, then that’s fine.” Derek opens his mouth to reply, but Stiles continues, “I mean I never really explained my feelings on the situation, or what I wanted beyond your bod in my bed, and, like, yeah, I would be _sad,_ but it would be fine. Really honestly.”

Derek raises an eyebrow, watches Stiles for a few moments before saying. “You done?”

Stiles clears his throat. “Yeah.”

Derek takes a breath and curls his hand around Stiles’ bicep, hugging him against his body. “I don’t have anywhere specific to go. But I think I’d be happy just about anywhere, if you were there too.”

And then Stiles is on top of Derek, practically smothering him with kisses, hands roaming all over his body. Derek reciprocates, holds Stiles close and returns his kisses with fervor.

When they pull back, a few minutes later, grinning and dazed, Stiles places his hands on the sides of Derek’s neck, and says, “So. Where d’you wanna go?”

Derek smiles, leans in close. “Anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, I know. Soz. I'm working on something longer which is also completely shameless and self-indulgent. This is something for the meantime. Also I know nothing about the current season of Teen Wolf, which is why this is so vague. I'm also on Tumblr! [slowunsteady](http://slowunsteady.tumblr.com)


End file.
